


Mysteriet med de försvunna ponnyerna

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [14]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oftast avslutade jag mina äventyr med en känsla av att magi existerade överallt på den här ön, men den här dagen kändes det som att magin lämnat oss för evigt, tillsammans med den svarta sagoponnyn som försvunnit mot okända marker. ~ Esme har en hård dag på Sydhovens Halvö då hon möter en gammal bekant hon hoppats hon aldrig skulle behöva se igen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteriet med de försvunna ponnyerna

   Ash och jag hade börjat vår morgon med att sträcka ut i full galopp tvärs över Sydhovens halvö, men jag kände att något var konstigt då vi hittade flocken med vilda Welshponnyer.

   "Hej Nightdust", hälsade jag på den svarta ponnyn som Madison tyckte så mycket om. Nightdust travade runt Ash och fnös, lite hingstig trots att han var så snäll.

   Nightdust betedde sig som vanligt - men var de plötsligt inte väldigt få? Flocken på den här delen av ön brukade bestå av tjugofyra ponnyer, men jag kunde bara räkna till sexton. Jag ställde mig upp i stigbyglarna och vred på mig för att se om jag kanske bara missat någon, men det var bara sexton ponnyer runt om mig.

   "Jättekonstigt", mumlade jag. "Ash, ska vi fråga om eremiten har sett något?"

   Det kunde ju vara så enkelt att åtta ponnyer vandrat ner till eremiten i jakt på mat. Men så många kändes inte realistiskt, trots att ponnyerna älskade eremiten och tillät honom att göra allt från att sy igen sår till att verka hovar då plikten kallade. Ash och jag styrde kosan mot Hovstrand, för att se om vi hade tur.

   Det hade vi inte. Eremiten var inte heller glad över att se oss.

   "Vad gör du här, egentligen?" var hans morgonhälsning.

   "Godmorgon på dig med", sade jag utan att låtsas om honom. "Åtta ponnyer saknas från Nightdusts flock, är de här nere hos dig?"

   "Vad gör du på vår ö?" Plötsligt var den folkskygge eremiten nästan ilsk, och hans blick tydde på att han inte var att leka med.

   "Det vet du ju! James skickade hit mig då vi trodde att fyren var trasig."

   Det stoppade upp honom lite.

   "Eh... visst ja. Och Madison fick hjälp av dig också." Ilskan försvann. Nu var han bara uppgiven.

   "Vad av denna glada hälsning?" frågade jag misstänksamt. Ash fnös till, förorättad över eremitens välkomnande.

   "Hästarna blir färre och färre." Eremiten drog en hand över sitt skägg. "Eh... Jag vet inte vad som hänt med dem."

   "Så du tänkte att jag gör något med hästarna?"

   "Hejhej! Vad gör ni? Får jag vara med?"

   Madison kom skuttandes med ett paket under armen, troligen fyllt med mat till eremiten.

   "Har du sett Nightdusts flock idag, Madison?" frågade jag, inte helt utan viss irritation över att i princip blivit anklagad för häststöld.

   "Nej, jag har inte letat!" Madison stannade tvärt framför eremiten och höll fram paketet med båda händerna. Han mumlade något ohörbart som tack, men Madison var inte nedslagen för det.

   "Om ingen av oss har sett åtta ponnyer, var kan de då vara? Har de simmat iväg till Epona?" fortsatte jag.

   "Ponnyerna simmar inte, strömmarna är för hårda", sade Madison. "Det är jättesvårt att simma här ute, till och med mamma tycker det."

   Eremiten var helt klart bekymrad. Han mumlade och muttrade för sig själv medan jag lite obekvämt inväntade hans slutsats. Madison å andra sidan stod som ett ljus, tålmodigt men ivrigt inväntande en plan.

   "Jag har lite enkel spårningsutrustning här", muttrade eremiten till slut och försvann in i sitt hus. Madison hoppade glatt efter honom, men jag kände inte att jag var inbjuden och satt kvar på Ashs rygg utanför stugan.

   Madison kom snart ut igen, med en stor kartong i famnen. Eremiten kom strax efter, även han med en kartong, och han balanserade sin käpp tvärs över den. Han gick rakt in i dörrkarmen två gånger innan han kom på att han var tvungen att gå sidledes för att få ut även käppen.

   "De här sändarna kan man sätta fast i manen på hästarna", sade eremiten och plockade upp ett antal små elektroniska dosor med långa snören i sig ur sin kartong. "Hästarna kommer inte gilla det här, men vi kan följa dem med de här."

   "GPS!" utbrast Madison då hon lyfte upp en mottagare ur sin kartong. "Wow så coolt! Vi kan låtsas att vi följer vilda mustanger på stäpperna i USA! Vi kan vara cowboys!"

   I mitt stilla sinne undrade jag hur det kom sig att flickebarnet inte redan hade en egen ponny att rida runt på dagarna i ända - men i och för sig, så liten som hon var fanns ju risken att hon skulle kunna rida över en klippbrant om hon red en skrämd häst. Hennes senaste ridtur på Nightdust var fortfarande en av mina återkommande mardrömmar.

   "Kommer du följa med och fånga in ponnyerna?" frågade jag eremiten då han räckte mig tre sändare.

   "Eh... nej, jag är för långsam." Han plockade upp sin käpp igen. "Madison kan hjälpa dig."

   Mer än så blev inte sagt från hans sida. Madison var som alltid eld och lågor över att få leka, så hon fick klättra upp bakom mig på Ash och fick sändarna i händerna och en uråldrig ridhjälm lånad av eremiten på huvudet.

   "Du måste säga till om det går för fort", sade jag uppmanande då vi skrittade iväg. "Jag vill inte behöva berätta för din pappa att du trillat av."

   "Det är lugnt! Aaaah det här är så coolt! Vi är som hemliga agenter, Esmeralda!"

   Trots att Madison var så liten var hon faktiskt riktigt kul att ha med sig på såna här upptåg. Vi travade bredvid ponny efter ponny medan Madison hängde ner på sidan av Ash och knöt fast sändarnas snören i manen på ponnyerna, och hon var både effektiv och snabb utan att för den delen slarva med knutarna.

   "Då var vi klara", utbrast Madison då den tredje Welshponnyn lämnade vår sida med ett antal halvhjärtade bocksprång. Då ponnyn insåg att sändaren i manen satt fast gav han upp och travade istället iväg efter sina flockkamrater. "Får jag visa dig en sak Esme? Snälla snälla snälla?"

   "Jo, jo", instämde jag och efter att ha skickat ett sms tillbaka till eremiten för att berätta att vi var färdiga red jag enligt instruktion från Madison fram till det gamla Urträdet.

   Väl där gled hon ner från Ashs rygg och hoppade ivrigt upp och ner.

    "Titta på det här nu, det är så coolt!" Sen formade hon båda händerna som en tratt kring munnen och skrek: "Nightdust!"

   Det dröjde kanske fem sekunder innan vi hörde hovslag, och den svarta ponnyn kom galopperandes som skjuten ur en kanon. Han bromsade in framför Madison och körde upp mulen i hennes ansikte, där han andades ut varm luft på henne.

   "Titta vad smart han är", sade Madison uppspelt och slog båda armarna om ponnyns nacke. "Jag kan till och med rida på honom nu!"

   "Du vaddå?" sade jag förskräckt.

   "Det är ingen fara, jag rider alltid med hjälm nu", sade Madison stolt. "Kan inte du hjälpa mig upp så kan vi tävla? Jag kan vara en paladin så kan du vara en riddare, jag vet inte riktigt vad en paladin är men jag läste det i ett spel jag spelade och det lät så coolt så det vill jag vara!"

   Jag tänkte säga emot, men Ash gav ifrån sig ett ljud som jag kände igen som ett "det är lugnt". Okej då, om han nu sa det så...

   "Du måste vara försiktig", bannade jag då jag hoppade av Ash för att lyfta upp Madison på Nightdust. Återigen kunde jag inte låta bli att beundra den unga ponnyn som var så otroligt klok, och som nästan verkade nöjd över sin situation då Madison körde in sina fingrar i hans kolsvarta man.

   Då jag hade ansvaret för Madison brukade jag vara lite orolig över att något skulle hända henne, med hennes totala avsaknad av allt som ens liknade rädsla och eviga törst efter äventyr, men då Nightdust var inblandad kändes allt lite bättre. Att se Madison på den svarta ponnyn var lite som att se Linda och Meteor, eller Alex och Tin-Can. Samma självklara band fanns inte mellan dem, men något liknande var det. Därmed kunde jag faktiskt tillåta mig själv att ha riktigt roligt då vi red ikapp över ön, då vi hoppade över mindre trädrötter och bestämde regler för tävlingen medan vi var på språng (som att Ash och jag var tvungna att rida runt varje hinder och hoppa det två gånger för att jämna ut hur mycket snabbare vi var jämte ponnyn).

   "Det där var jättekul", skrattade Madison då vi slutligen stannade bakom ladan på hennes familjs gård. "Jag önskar att jag kunde leka med Nightdust hela dagarna, han är bäst!"

   "Han är så snäll", instämde jag medan Madison satte sig i damsadel och rutschade ned på marken innan hon överöste ponnyn med klappar och kramar.

   "Vi kan väl ses här i morgon?" frågade Madison. "Då kan vi fortsätta leka! Och vi måste kolla till hästarna, det blir kul!"

   "Visst", instämde jag.

   "Men nu måste jag hem", sade Madison tvärt, som om hon nyss kommit på det. "Vi ses i morgon Esme! Nightdust, hej då!"

   Så fort som hon avslutat meningen puffade Nightdust kärvänligt på henne innan han vände om och galopperade tillbaka ut mot vildmarken.

   "Hej då!" hojtade Madison till mig, vinkade, och skuttade sedan glatt hem till gården.

   "Jaha du Ash", sade jag och lutade båda händerna mot sadelhornet på vår slitna westernsadel. "Tänk vad man får uppleva på det här stället, va?"

   Ash vred bara på huvudet och tittade upp på mig.

   "Du säger inte mycket du grålle, men du är en bra kompis ändå", försäkrade jag honom och klappade honom på halsen medan vi skrittade ner mot färjan för at åka tillbaka till Fort Pinta.

 

\---

 

Så, väldigt tidigt nästa morgon skrittade jag och Ash mot eremitens hus med Madison bakom sadeln. Eremiten utrustade oss med en liten manick som tillät oss spåra de ponnyer vi satt sändare på, och Madison höll manicken i ena handen medan den andra höll hårt i bakvalvet på min sadel då vi red upp på fälten igen.

   "Där är Goldie", sade Madison och pekade på ett isabellfärgat sto vi fångat dagen innan. "Hon syns här på skärmen också, wow! Det funkar verkligen!"

   "Ser du honom då?" frågade jag henne och pekade på en mörkt grå unghingst som betade en bit bort.

   "Jo, han är också med!" Madison tittade upp från skärmen precis då det gyllene ponnystoet galopperade förbi oss och lockade med sig unghingsten att följa henne och ansluta sig till den lilla flocken som rörde sig en bit bort. "Men Brownie har stått still jättelänge nu."

   Den tredje ponnyn vi satt en sändare på dagen innan var ett tillgivet brunt sto som var känd för att tycka lite väl mycket om människor, men hon var också väldigt låg i rang och vågade aldrig röra sig långt bort från flocken. Att hon stod still så pass långt från flocken var faktiskt väldigt konstigt.

   "Håll i dig nu!" sade jag och smackade fram Ash i galopp.

   Vi galopperade i några minuter utan att se något, och Madison var ovanligt tyst bakom mig medan hon koncentrerade sig på att hålla reda på punkterna på sin GPS.

   "Där är hon!" utbrast hon plötsligt. "Men vem är gubben?"

   Brownie stod med huvudet rakt ner i en hink med havre, vilket delvis förklarade varför hon lämnat flocken. Faktumet att hon stod bredvid Mr Anwir var dock långt ifrån lika lugnande. Jag hade inte glömt episoden med Butterfly.

   "Är det du som matar henne?" frågade jag misstänksamt medan vi bromsade in framför honom. Madison hoppade genast ner från Ashs rygg och sprang fram för att klappa Brownie. "Du vet om att polisen fortfarande gärna tar ett snack med dig?"

   Med tanke på att det tog ett par sekunder innan han faktiskt på allvar kände igen mig fick mig att undra hur många ilskna hästtjejer som tidigare hotat honom med poliser. Jorviks poliser var tyvärr inte kända för sin effektivitet.

   "Men hej Ester!" Vad var det jag sa?

   "Jag heter Esme. Varför ger du henne mat? Ponnyerna är inte vana vid havre, hon kan få kolik."

   Det var tydligt att vi var ungefär lika glada över att träffas igen (alltså inte alls), men Anwir verkade också förstå att han inte kunde smita undan på ett öppet fält där jag hade en häst och han inte hade någonstans att ta vägen.

   "Jo, den där sändaren såg ut att sitta löst, så jag gav henne lite att äta så jag kunde sätta fast den igen, precis." Han verkade hitta på vad han skulle säga medan han pratade, för han lät inte helt övertygad själv.

   Jag lutade mig ner mot honom med smalnande ögon.

   "Så du _råkar_ vandra runt på Sydhoven med en hink full med havre?"

   "Det är ett fritt land", kontrade Anwir, iskallt, men han var helt klart inte helt bekväm med hur nära honom Ash stod. Han visste hur mycket Ash avskydde honom och hans blick gled ett par gånger mellan Ashs bakhovar och huvud, som om han undrade om han skulle bli sparkad eller biten först. "Jag skulle ju bara hjälpa till, precis." Och med det smällde han till Brownie hårt på rumpan just som hon nöjt lyfte huvudet från hinken för att tugga klart sin havre.

   Brownie, snälla underbara Brownie som aldrig någonsin gjorde en fluga förnär men som inte var helt van vid att hanteras av människor, blev livrädd och kastade sig framåt - rakt mot Madison. Ash reagerade snabbare än jag gjorde och sköt rakt åt sidan, framför Madison, och Brownie kolliderade i oss. Ash må vara stor, men 300 kilo ponny kan få vem som helst ur balans. Han föll över, och Brownie snubblade rakt över honom, tog sig panikartat upp och skenade iväg. Då Ash föll hade jag kastats ur sadeln och det var ett under att jag inte hamnade under honom, och att Brownie inte råkade sparka på mig då hon sprattlade för att komma iväg var inget mindre än ett mirakel.

   "Madison?" flämtade jag och lyckades kämpa mig upp på alla fyra medan jag försökte hämta andan igen. Jag hade inte gjort mig illa, men chocken var det värsta.

   "Jag är okej!" Madison stod på benen och grep tag i min ena arm för att hjälpa mig upp. "Det gick bra, Ashdancer är så snabb! Usch vilken elak gubbe, att han slog Brownie!"

   "Ash?"

   Ash hade redan jobbat sig upp i sittande ställning, med gräsfläckar över hela vänstersidan men annars utan några synliga men. Då han hörde min röst frustade han till, tog sig upp på alla fyra och ruskade kraftigt på sig till den grad att sadeln gled ner halvvägs runt hans mage.

   "Vid Aideen", sade jag automatiskt och klev fram för att dra sadeln på plats igen. Vid närmare granskning hade han några skavsår, som troligen skulle ömma och kanske även blöda lite då jag tvättade rent dem senare.

   "Han försvann!" sade Madison upprört.

   "Va?" I chocken hade jag nästan glömt bort vad som faktiskt hänt, men vid Madisons ord såg jag mig hastigt om. Hon hade rätt - det enda spåret efter Mr Anwir var en övergiven hink, till hälften full med havre.

   Ett högt tutande, som från en färja, hördes från Hovstrand. Tätt följt av en ensam gnäggning.

   "NIGHTDUST!"

   Jag hade aldrig förr sett ett så litet barn röra sig så fort som Madison plötsligt gjorde. Hon kutade så fort som de korta benen kunde bära henne mot krönet ner mot stranden.

   "Nej, Madison!" Jag fick använda varje öm muskel i kroppen för att kriga mig upp i sadeln på Ash, och jag hade precis hunnit ta tag i sadelhornet innan han satte iväg i full fart.

   Exakt vad som hänt gick upp för mig då vi kom över krönet. En färja, misstänkt lik den sorten som Dark Core brukade använda, lämnade precis stranden, och Anwir i blå kavaj syntes väl även på långt håll. Sex ponnyer stod på pråmen i trånga bås - och den svarta Welshponnyn som stod på kanten av de andra skulle jag känt igen vart som helst.

   Men Madison var borta. Jag kunde inte se henne alls, och jag såg mig panikslaget omkring medan Ash klättrade ner för branten.

   Så såg jag henne. En liten hand stack upp ur vattnet och grep tag i kanten på pråmen, och Madison hivade sig upp på pråmen som försvann allt längre ut i bukten. Hon hann precis ställa sig upp på kanten då Anwir fick syn på henne. Han klev raka spåret fram till flickan, stannade upp framför henne med armarna i kors - och sen sträckte han ut ena armen, lade en hand på hennes panna och knuffade ner henne i vattnet.

   "NEJ!"

   Jag kom väl ihåg vad jag lärt mig om Sydhovens starka strömmar. En skicklig surfare som Holly hade sig en utmaning, men att motionssimma i dessa vatten var mer än bara dumdristigt.

   "Fort!" Jag hörde en röst bakom mig medan jag galopperade ner mot stranden, men jag kopplade inte riktigt vem den tillhörde innan jag stannade upp på stranden och försökte komma fram till hur jag skulle nå Madison. Hon var för långt ut, jag skulle inte orka att simma ut, hämta henne och hålla henne över ytan hela vägen tillbaka. Ash skulle inte själv klara det, men...

   "Kasta den här!"

   En livboj hölls upp mot mig. Jag hoppade till och tittade ner, bara för att möta eremitens beslutsamma blick. Livbojen hade ett långt rep fäst vid sig, och utan någon längre tvekan tog jag emot bojen, red så långt ut i vattnet jag bara vågade och kastade bojen.

   Madison kämpade ute i vattnet, och hon var redan trött. Hon lyckades dock ta sig fram till bojen, och släpades i land då Ash började strida tillbaka till stranden med bojens rep fastknutet i sadelhornet. Tacka vet jag westernsadlar!

   Eremiten stod redo på stranden med sin stora ryggsäck liggandes på marken och en tjock filt i händerna. Han grep tag i Madison i samma sekund som hon nått honom och lindade in henne i filten.

   "Mr Anwir", flämtade jag, yr av adrenalin nu då faran för stunden var över. "Han stjäl ponnyerna!"

   Eremiten var tyst, och mer sammanbiten än vanligt. Han lyfte filten över Madisons huvud som en huva och höll beskyddande en arm om henne. Chocken hade slutligen nått även henne och hon grät och hulkade.

   "Jag går hem med henne så att hon får varma kläder och vila", sade han slutligen. "Rid hem och vila du med. Jag hör av mig till dig. Han ska inte röra Welshponnyerna." Med de orden hivade han upp sin ryggsäck på ryggen, plockade upp sin fallna käpp och började leda med sig Madison mot Sydhovens gård. Kvar satt jag på Ashs rygg, och där satt jag under några tysta minuter innan Ash själv bestämde sig för att det var dags att röra sig mot Eponas bro för att komma tillbaka till civilisationen, där vi kunde ta oss samman och återhämta oss. Oftast avslutade jag mina äventyr med en känsla av att magi existerade överallt på den här ön, men den här dagen kändes det som att magin lämnat oss för evigt, tillsammans med den svarta sagoponnyn som försvunnit mot okända marker.

 


End file.
